percy jackson: zombie apocalypse
by percy stories
Summary: this is percy jackson zombie takeover, i'm planning on publishing many chapters but its still based on how much you guys like it. there will be percabeth (of course) some other pairings, also gods involved, enjoy. my first fanfic dont judge too cruelly
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Not alone after all

Percy Pov

I was sitting on stairs somewhere in Manhattan. Its been so long since The Takeover, all this almost seemed normal. Been so long since I had a good meal or good sleep… I haven't even talked to anyone for almost a year. Now I have to find a place to sleep at, or try to sleep. I started to search for a place without zombies crawling over it. First thing I do is go to places that I haven't been at, trying to find a safe place to stay at. All I have with me is my ballpoint pen (that turns into a sword-raptide) bow and arrow, even tough I am not very good at archering. All this happened the day my mom was suppost to introduce me to my real father. Yup that's what happened when I'm about to do something actually exiting. I got my mind back on reality cause I didn't want to think about my mom, dyeing… I shook my head and continued road ahead. I saw one, two, three yes three zombies walking around. Quickly got out bow and arrow aimed it at one of them and let the arrow go, it flew right trough one's back into his chest. All of them turned around and I charged at them uncapping my raptide stabbing one trough his heart and kicking him in the chest knocking him over, then second one growled "agggrhhhh" and got grab of me but I kicked him and cut off his head, when third zombie tried to grab me from behind, me sensing it rolled over also cutting off his head. The easiest way zombies died, heart or head. "excuse me " I said as I stepped over dead body and entered hotel. Lights were on flickering, but I could hear no one, still I didn't let my guard down, I never could. I slowly got up the stairs clearing out every room, no zombies so far. When I try to open the door it was locked, I kicked it down my sword ready, and I saw place was a mess everything knocked over scratches and traces of blood on the wall, obviously zombies were here earlier, but that doesn't mean they still aren't here. I look for them everywhere. Closets, behind sofas under bed, everywhere I could think of. No one seemed to be here, and it looked like a good place to stay overnight at. I got on bed and started thinking about what would I do tomorrow and just then I heard growling and little bit of yelling. I quickly got up and uncapped my raptide glancing tough the window and I saw a girl who was fighting off ten or more zombies, I immediately jumped from the window and running to a zombie stabbing, kicking second one and cutting off third ones head when zombies finally notice me, charging at me faster than usual , I dodged and swinged my sword cutting zombie in half when that girl took out her dagger and stabbed four times a zombie when dodging and kicking down a zombie while getting on him and stabbing his head several times. She looked at me not putting away her dagger. "hey I'm percy" I said putting out my hand to shake hers, "Thalia" she said shacking my hand I took a good look of her, she was wearing black clothes had blues eyes and short dark hair. "never tought there was anyone alive but me" I said scratching my head "well then you're in for a big surprise , follow me." She said not even thanking me for what happened, not that I cared but still it would be nice. She knocked on the door some code I guess? Didn't hope to remember. They opened it am asian tall brunnete girl standing at the entrance "hey thals, I see you brought a friend" she said looking at me with a little giggle "percy. Hi" I said waving my hand a little "hi I'm drew" we walked into something that seemed like huge sports building. People, probably security looking at us as we passed "I never excepted so many people to be alive" I said "told ya you were in for a big surprise" thalia told me there were a lot of rooms and halls going in every direction, but she seemed like she was looking for someone in particular, finally we entered a room that seemed to be an office, lots of posters and maps on the walls, and at the desk was sitting the most gorgeous girl he had ever seen, she had blonde hair storm gray eyes and beautiful face, I almost gasped "hey Thalia, who' this?" blonde asked "this is guy kinda helped me with some zombies and survived on his own out there, so I thought he deserved to be with us" Thalia smiled at her waiting for her response "hi I'm percy" I said waiting for he to shake my hand holding it out "annabeth" she said taking a good look at me "take him to empty room, nice to have you percy" she said and we walked to one of them rooms named BO7 "here's your home sweet home" Thalia told me "yeah um see ya around?" I asked "sure" she answered coldly. Well then I guess this is my room for now. I couldn't sleep, first of all I still couldn't believe that we were safe in here, second I just wasn't feeling like it, and third I just didn't feel like it. So I got up and since this is sports building there would be place to work out right? And after a lot of wondering trough the halls I finally found a place with a lot of dummies and a big room, weapons on walls and I mean like ancient weapons, bows, swords, spears and shields etc. but for now I just wanted to do it the old fashioned way. So I got to the dummy and started pounding it left, right, left, right, in the face in the stomach and after last hit in the face dummy fell over, I just continued for a long time and than I heard footsteps, someone entered and I looked around seeing some blonde blue eyes almost my height, and same black tank top with same shorts. "hey, I'm Jason" he said "hi I'm percy, nice to meet you" "you to" after a moment of silence I spoke up "so um wanna spar?" I said and exited he looked up "that's what I like to hear" he responded and grabbed a staff tossing one at me, I caught it " lets do this" I said and he charged at me, I blocked then I striked he blocked left, right, up, down, block strike etc. that's how we started seeing who would screw up first and get hit ( we were moving only our arms at this point not moving our bodies). After what seemed like 30 minutes? Maybe more? Time passed fast with my ADHD. And finally I hit him with one strong blow on his cheek. We leaned and breathed heavily "you okay Jason?" I asked "yeah man, fine. So you a demigod too huh?" he asked recovering from the fight "yeah son of a Poseidon" "Zeus" he said and we shook hands "well why haven't I seen you at the camp?"he asked "what camp?" I shrugged "camp Half-Blood? Where all demigods go? You know, not to get eaten by monsters?!"he said sarcastically "me and my cousin trained at all the demigod stuff but, I never heard about any camps" "ok that's weird but I have to ask you something, there are only fewer demigods in here, and none of us can get in touch with our godly parents, I wondered if…"I guessed what he was going for "I have never even talked to him, or seen him" I said and looked on the floor for a second, after to break the awkwardness I strike him he blocks "lets do this" he said and we continued strike block right strike right block left counterattack he blocks I kick him he gets knocked over, I leaned and tried to punch him in the face but he rolls over gets up and sends his leg In my direction, I catch it throw him and jump on him stopping my strike right in front of his face "that's two" I said and helped him to get up "nice job" Jason complimented "thanks, but its not over yet" I say as I felt someone approaching me from behind, I uncapped my raptide and blocked its attack my arm behind my back turning around quickly and kicking her and charging her, she quickly rolled over and swinged her spear at me, I moved to side took her hand disarmed her putting my sword on her throat from behind "one more for me" I said breathing heavily and letting her go she tried to charge me again but Jason stepped in "enough Clarisse!" he said loudly "punk" she murmured "nice to meet you too Clarisse, nice skirt by the way" I said and smiled I swear to Gods I saw blush on her way out. "so Perce who was this cousin of yours? Seems like he thought you well" Jason admired "lets talk about that later" I splashed some water in my face and regained my strength (since I am son of Poseidon water makes my strength double and my powers stronger also restoring my stamina) "wanna go again?" I asked full of energy "dude don't you get tired?" he asked me out his breath. "see ya tomorrow I guess" I said and took off my shirt, sheathed my raptide and started working on the dummy left, right, left right, right etc. after a while annabeth walked in not noticing me grabbing a bow and walked but then she saw me "I didn't see you there Percy" she said not even looking at me "what are you doing here this late?" I asked "couldn't sleep" annabeth said coldly, than there was moment of silent, I got little upset because of how cold she was to me. I never felt about a girl like this before, I don't have an idea what this feeling is "I'm gonna take a walk, that's ok right?" I asked for permission since I was new here didn't really know what the rules were "if you can manage not to get eaten by zombies" "yeah see ya tomorrow" I said and left, found the way I came from and waved to the security "hey um can I go out?" "yeah sure, just don't die on us" he said and opened the door "what's the secret knock again? "its knock, knock knock knock, knock, knock knock" he said and let me out. I just walked down the road, looking for a place to be alone, than I saw a playground and made me remember of good old days, how this place was filled with kids and cars going around. "ahhhhh" I sighed and spinned the wheel but it fell off, I looked around, everything was covered in blood and scratches, few dead bodies of kids laying around, I got closer to little kid and leaned down, but then suddenly she moved, than groaned loudly, like real loudly. I got worried others might hear her so I uncapped my raptide and stabbed it in the head, but it seems like its too late. Few zombies stood up and started to come my way, i charged one of them and cut him in half, stabbing him in the head after, that made other zombies angrier and now other five were running my way. I quickly ran to the closest zombie and stabbed him in the heart and kicked him, now second zombie came behind me he tried to bite me but I ducked and cut off his head, three of them were almost there and one of them tackled me and tried to bite my head off, all stopping him from eating me was my hands pushing him, but then I kicked him pushing him off and rolling over preventing other zombie from jumping on me, than I grabbed my raptide, and cut third ones leg off when first zombie tried to tackle me again but i held my sword in front of me and when he came close he just fell on my raptide and died grownling "graaaahhhh" but right I felt like it was over fifth zombie cam from behind me and scratched me, immediately I dropped zombie on my sword and turned around kicking him and jumping on him, stabbing him repeatedly in the face. Then I got off him and sighed "ahhhh" sheathing my sword turning it into a pen. I just set on the slide thinking about what's going to happen now tomorrow after that. Well I guess its time to get back I stood up and got back to the sports center? I don't really know what to call it. But before I got close to the building I heard a scream "aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" a girls voice coming from? Where? Where?i got little nervous but then I realized that this was coming from right! Yes it was coming from a small park I ran with all my speed to see two little girls running from zombies heading my way, "heeeelp" they were yelling trying to run faster holding hands. I uncapped my raptide and ran faster, as fast as I could. One of girls fell and started screaming as zombie jumped on her, the second girl stopped "noooo! Annie!" she yelled, at that moment I knew I had to save her at any cost. I threw my raptide at the zombie that was on the fallen girl and zombie died on the girl falling on her girl screaming from fear "aaaaaaaa no! no! get him off me!" she yelled and the other girl tried to push the zombie off her friend but then other two zombies made it to the girls and tried to jump on them but I made it just in time, I didn't have time to grab my raptide so it was hand to hand fight. I punched him in the face before it could bite the girl, then the other zombie jumped on me scratching me tearing my clothes apart, but when he tried to bite me I pushed him off , the second zombies grabbed me from behind but I grabbed his hand and flipped him over my shoulder, then first zombie tried to get a grab of me but I ducked and punched him in the stomach than face, stomach, face, tight left right left right left, I think I punched his brains out because he dropped dead, second zombie seemed to recover he tackled me once again and tried to bite me but I punched him once and held him by his neck, seem to have no effect but to stop him from eating my brains out, finally my pen reappeared in my pocket (as it always does) and I uncapped it hitting him with the hilt again, again and again after he got off me I stabbed him in the neck few times I stood up, breathing heavily "ah, ah, ah, you girls alright?" I said leaning and checking my scratches. "thank you mister" one of the girls said. I looked up and saw sun was coming out. "don't" breathe "mention it" I sighed and straightened up "girls follow me okay?" "okay but, my sisters leg is hurt" she said "lets take a look shall we?" I said and lifted her dress up a little, it was just a scratch but for a little girl it must have sting "that's fine" I smiled at her and ducked a little bit "want a ride?" she laughed and hoped on my back, I held out my hand for other girl to grab, and she did we walked like that for a moment "so what's your name girls?" "I am Molly and this is Christy, we are sisters".


	2. in trouble

Chapter 2

Percy Pov

"well nice to meet you molly, Christy" I said smiling, with wasn't very easy because of the pain. "so how did you girls survive this long? Were you always alone" I asked as we started to go forward to the sports center. "our dad was taking care of us until, until one of those creatures got him" said molly on my back looking down. For few minutes it was moment of silence than Christy spoke "where are we going?" "place where you are gonna be safe" I smiled at her. I stopped for a second to catch my breath "whats wrong" molly asked "everything's fine, just need to catch my breath" I pressed on my wound and when bleeding stopped I straightened up again. "we are almost there, can you run Christy?" I asked her "yes mist-" I cut her off "Percy call me Percy" "yeah Percy I can run" and we ran because I felt like I would fell soon, and I didn't want to leave them outside with my body. Finally we reached our building. "this, this is it" Christy ran to the door quickly "come on Percy lets go!" she sounded so exited with made me smile. When I was about to knock I remembered that I DON'T remember the secret knock so I did the only thing I could "hey open up its percy!" I said loudly. Nothing happened "come on zombie couldn't say all this" I tried to convince still no effect, when I was about to give up slowly door started to open. "how hard can it be to remember a simple knock kelp head" Thalia scolded. "sorry. Just a lit-" than I fell to my knees, pain was overtaking. "Percy?!" Christy shook me while molly got off me. Than Thalia dragged me in, I tried to get on my feet but I fell "Percy you ar-" I cut her off " fine, I am fine" I straggled and got on my feet "just need w-w-w-water" everyone was looking at me "NOW!" I yelled and fell again Jason seem to understand and threw a bottle of water, I drank and once again tried to stand up but all I could manage is to get on one knee "better, thanks" Christy hugged me. "its ok, someone take them away from here" I suggested and few people came and took them, the moment I saw they were out of sight I fell "h-h-h-hel-p" i couldn't move anymore, few guys ran and lifted me up "what are you looking at! Take him to the ER! Apollo kids get there now!" I heard Annabeth scream, I tried to look at her but just couldn't turn my head. Weirdly even her voice made me feel better. Everything seems blurry few people are running next to me and one of them have hands on my chest and there's a glow coming from his hands than they put me on a bed, after I lost my consciousness. When I woke up few teenager kids came to me "hey Perce how you feeling?" asked me one of the two, he was wearing a black hoodie with black jeans "what happened?" "you lost your consciousness from a little scratch" I looked up and saw Clarisse, well at least that comment made sense. "are Christy and Molly okay?" I asked worried "yeah man they're fine, nice work" "how long was I out?" I asked "just few hours, stoll brothers said you were gonna be fine in few days, so just take it ea-" he stopped as I started to stand up, but Jason tried to push me down "dude I just need some water and I'll be fine" "you think water can fix you up?!" Clarisse said as I started to leave the room and I simply nodded to her "son of a Poseidon" Jason said and Clarisse was obviously surprised. "is there a lake nearby or something like that?" "yeah but its safer if you take a bath" Jason suggested "thanks but, lake's better, where is it?" "I still think its better if y-" Clarisse interfered "let him go hope he will get eaten. Lake is down the road" "one of reasons we picked this place for a base" Jason added, "okay see ya later" I told them "yeah see ya" Jason replied. I left the building no one noticing me except the guard "if anyone asks I'm sleeping alright?" "why?" he asked "can you just do it? Please?" "okay fine" he said and opened the door. "thanks um.., I didn't catch your name" I asked "Travis" he answered "thanks Travis" I said and left. As I was told I went down the road, in about hundred yards I could smell the smell of the water, in about half a mile I saw a lake so took off my tank top than my shorts and jumped in the water and swam. Water always makes me feel stronger, more powerful and it feels like I'm home, my territory where I'm the strongest the fastest. I like swimming or resting on the bottom (since I can breathe underwater) I was down there for something what seemed like hours than I started to get out and when I reached the surface I looked around and saw someone was walking around on the beach (as you guessed and an ordinary small leak this one is big with little waterfall) I quickly got out of water ready for a fight i ran to the creature from behind and was about to take it out but then it seemed to sense me and turned around attacking me I just grabbed it by the hand caught it in both of my arms and was about to break its neck when I saw that it was a person and not any person the most beautiful girl I have ever met it was annabeth. I let her go what now seemed like a hug "I am so sorry, I didn't know-" she cut me off by attacking me "how" punch from left I block it "dare" uppercut I dodge "you" leg kick I block with both of my hands "who do you" she strikes me with a dagger trying to stab me "think you are!" she says and I catch her wrist making her drop the dagger and pulling her into a hug? Well something like it and than I look into her stormy grey eyes and she looks in my ocean green eyes. "oh… Percy" she says and looks down at my body and was that a blush? Anyway after a little while she pulled away pushing her hands on my chest "Percy what are you doing here?" she asked in annoyed tone "taking a swim?" "well you were there quite a while, were you a swimmer?" I decided to take my chance if she was a demigod she would know what I said if she was mortal she would take it as a joke. "son of a Poseidon" I saw surprise on her face with turned into angry face and turned away starts walking "wait did I say something?" girls always confuse me I pulled her by the shoulder "I am daughter of Athena and you are an annoying dum-" she got cut off as I pulled her behind me and hit the zombie behind her again and again, than I grab dagger that she dropped and slit zombies throat, after the yelling Annabeth has done I bet more will be coming "that's my dagger!" she yelled and I handed it over to her, she seemed little surprised but quickly shook it off her. "what are you gonna fight with?" she asked me and I remembered that I left my pen-raptide with my shorts. "I got an idea" I answered and commanded water to wrap around my body, not only I would be almost impossible to bite, my attacks will be hard and brutal. Zombies were coming down, a lot of them, maybe twenty? Thirty? I got little nervous, but no no, I couldn't afford that I have to be strong. "we need a strategy, first we go to higher ground, you need to cover me and I-" I cut her off "just get to safety wise girl, I got this" I told her and smiled at her tried to sound confident. Zombies are here already few feet away "get to safety!" I yell but she doesn't move "NOW!" I say as one of zombies tried to grab me, I punched him once stopping him and second time I put a lot of power in it so he landed in few feets away, I looked next to me and annabeth was still here with got me worried. But there was no time for her to escape now, they charged us growling, groaning "gggggrrrrrrrraaaahhhhh" zombie from left dodge punch from right block with my hand kick punch from the right, zombie tried to jump me I caught him, punched him and threw him away zombie bit me but my water armor protected me, I threw him away again, and looked over at annabeth she was having a hard time, stab kick slit throat , dodge kill etc. but I could see that she was running out of stamina I got nervous and that's when zombies got a drop on me, they were all over me so many, I was using all my powers to keep my armor up, but then I saw that zombie got a drop on Annabeth and was about to bite her she was pushing it off with her hands but she couldn't hold on much longer, than something happened that drove me over the edge one of zombies scratched her from behind and she dropped probably had few seconds left, rage overtook me I couldn't stand the idea of someone, something hurting annabeth. I got angry and water came out of lake and gave me extra power, I stood up knocking over, I charged them getting middle of flesh eating zombies, stab kick zombie from left cutting him off in half, another from right kicking and stabbing him few times, zombie dropped on me but I didn't fell I just flipped him over and stabbed him In the gut, kicking zombie behind me with elbow again again until he fell over, then kick for a zombie in front of my and opening his skull in half, summoning wave of water from the lake knocking few zombies over only three zombie were left now next to each other, stabbing one of them in the gut leaving my raptide in him than punching the zombie right to him , one two, three, four and he fell over third zombie tried to tackle but he fell instead of me,( because of my rage my water armor was way stronger) I stepped on him than took out my sword from the zombies gut cutting off his head and stabbing zombie under me. "P-P-ercy you…" annabeth was saying something but I was too tired, I fell to my knees out of energy, out of power, I started to notice all the scratches around my body, I just couldn't take It anymore, I dropped in somebodys arms and passed out


End file.
